Annabeth Chase AKA Taylor Swift
by AsterousBabs
Summary: Percy and Rachel are dating,Anabeth's alter-ego is Taylor Swift, the underwater kiss never happened, they are 17, story isn't realistic, and characters are changed a bit to fit the story. PERCABETH! Very AU and OOC
1. Meet Annabeth aka Taylor

Annabeth Chase AKA Taylor Swift

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters or any Taylor Swift songs!

SUMMARY: Percy is with Rachel and Taylor Swift is really Annabeth's alter-ego, the under water kiss never happened

**A/N This is my first fanfic so PLEASE no flames!**

**Me:Yay My first fanfic this will be sooooooo much fun!**

**Percy: Is this going to injure us physically or emotionally in any way?**

**Me: You're invincible for gods' sake suck it up!**

**Annabeth: Back off my boyfriend!**

**Me: Actually he's Rachel's boyfriend**

**Annabeth and Percy: WHAT!**

**Me: HURRY START THE STORY BEFORE THEY KILL ME!**

Chapter 1

Meet Annabeth/Taylor

Annabeth's POV

I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Head counselor of Cabin 6 at Camp Halfblood. You probably know me you just don't realize it, I'm also Taylor Swift. I just put in colored contacts to cover up my intimidating gray eyes and Tada! It's kind of hard to believe no one has figured it out, though when I'm being myself I NEVER wear any make-up, despite the efforts of the Aphrodite cabin. It's really amazing how different someone looks with make-up on. All my songs are based on my one true love, Perseus Jackson AKA Percy Jackson only son of Poseidon and the Savior of Olympus, though he doesn't know it, he doesn't even know I love him. He's such a Seaweed Brain he doesn't ever notice my subtle hints or the not so subtle ones. Even when I kissed him at Mount St. Helens, I bet something good for me would have happened if the kelp head hadn't gotten himself blasted to Calypso's island and fallen in love with her. Now he is going out with a rich snobby _mortal_, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I hate her and she hates me, she knows I love him and that makes me a threat to her. She is always trying to get rid of me or convince Percy to stay away from me. They had a huge fight about it and I thought I would finally have the chance to be with Percy but when Rachel realized that she said she just loved him so much she couldn't stand seeing him with me but she would try to control herself, then I had the pleasure of watching them suck face. That incident was when I wrote You Belong With Me. The first song I wrote about Percy was I'm Only Me When I'm With You.

**A/N How was it? I'm not very good but I'll get the hang of it soon, hopefully(that's what she said)**

**Me: That was fun!**

**Annabeth and Percy: NO IT WASN'T**

**Annabeth: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WEAR MAKE-UP**

**Me: I said you only wear it when you aren't yourself!**

**Percy: Annabeth calm down. It can't get worse...can it?**

**Me: Maybe it can, Mwah hahahaha! **


	2. AN Please read

**A/N** **Sorry guys I had to take off those chapters for editing. I'll put up the new and improved versions as soon as I can. Thanks Kaleidoscope Flowers, Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face, and xXxPercy'sWiseGirlxXx for the reviews! I'll hav the new chapters up as soon as I can. **

**Thanks,**

**IamAthena**


	3. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**A/N Chapter 2 yay!**

**Me: Here's chapter 2!**

**Percy: I'm scared**

**Annabeth: Gods Percy you are such a wimp**

**Percy: …**

**Me: Don't listen to her Percy, she loves you!**

**Annabeth: (Blush) NO I DON'T**

**Me: Don't deny it! You know it's true!**

**Annabeth:…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

Chapter 2

I'm Only Me When I'm With You

I fell in love with Percy when we were 12. After our first quest I knew I couldn't live without him around. We used to hang out all the time, the beach is kinda our place. Ever since he started going out with Rachel he hasn't had extra time to spend with me. Not that she will let him anywhere near me anyway. Whenever I get close to them she starts kissing him and that kiss goes on and on and on until I finally get fed up with waiting. She knows I won't wait too long and I can't imagine it being unpleasant. She gets to kiss my gorgeous Seaweed Brain. When we kissed at Mount St. Helens it was breathtakingly amazing. It just seemed right. I guess he didn't agree since as soon as he got back from stupid Calypso's island he said we had to go get Rachel. Stupid ADHD, it's so hard to focus on anything! Back to the story, he and Rachel were having another fight. Fighting between them is pretty common but unfortunately for me they always kiss and make up, emphasis on kiss. The problem is Percy is like the sea, he can't be controlled or told what to do unless you are Poseidon, God of the Sea and Percy's father, who happens to be able to control both. Anyway Percy needed to relax and get away from her yelling at him for a while so we were lying on the dock attached to his cabin which is right on the lake.(A/N based on his cabin in the movie) We were sitting there looking up at the constellations, sometimes talking but sometimes silent. Silences with Percy aren't awkward; we aren't the kind of people who have to be talking all the time to have fun. We each took turns naming constellations, his favorite is Hercules and mine is Perseus (I wonder why). I know everything there is to know about him. He can't hide anything from me and he rarely tries to. He tells me all the things he knows Rachel would laugh at. All I can think of when we spend time together is how perfect we would be together and how horrible life would be without him. I know all kinds of things about him that Rachel doesn't; I know where his Achilles spot is which even his mom doesn't know. I've known him longer too Rachel met him 2 years ago; I've known him for 5 years now. No matter what happens to me I will never be able to leave Percy even though he isn't really mine. I don't think I _really_ considered joining the hunters, but not considering it would offend Artemis. I wouldn't be able to survive somewhere Percy could never be. We used to drive each other insane and barely be able to get through one conversation, but we are more mature now and he has enough issues with Rachel without adding more fights with me. Percy knows everything about me too, except of course that I love him and that I'm Taylor Swift. I can't hide anything from him the same way he can't hide things from me, and we comfort each other whenever the other needs a good friend.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter _what I do

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

.

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets, all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me  
_  
_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you  
When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you, oh, yeah_

**A/N I'll put up chapter 3 soon! PLEASE NO FLAMES**

**Me: See that wasn't that bad!**

**Percy and Annabeth: …**

**Me: Guys?**

**Percy and Annabeth:…**

**Me: OH NO! I broke my favorite characters from my favorite book series! I'll try to fix them, maybe Hephaestus can help me …**


	4. AN again please read again

**A/N** **Just for all of you who are complaining about Rachel being a snob and hating Annabeth, it's not supposed to match up exactly with the real story if it did Annabeth wouldn't be that weepy and she wouldn't be Taylor Swift and she would DEFINETLY be with Percy. **


	5. You Belong With Me

**A/N Hi peoples! Elyssa if ur reading this congrats u found my fanfic.**

**Me: Percy are you ready to find out more about how Annabeth feels about you**

**Annabeth: Please stop torturing me!**

**Me: You won't call it torture when you and Percy are together at the end of this!**

**Annabeth and Percy: WHO SAID WE WANT TO BE TOGETHER?**

**Silena: You guys can't deny it! This is like sooooooo the ca-yutest love story ever!**

**Me: Thanks Silena!**

**Annabeth: Silena aren't you um… dead?**

**Silena: My mom loves your story so much she let me come back to listen to it!**

**Annabeth: Jeez this is just great the gods are listening too!**

**Percy:starts backing out the door**

**Annabeth: Percy where the Hades do you think you are going?**

**Percy: I'm going to find a safe place to hide in case your mom decides she wants to kill me**

**Annabeth: Percy she always wants to kill you**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 3

You Belong With Me

Like I said before I wrote You Belong With Me during one of Percy and Rachel's many fights. This one was about me. Rachel didn't like that we were hanging out so much and she told Percy to stay away from me. Percy did not like being told that he couldn't hang out with his best friend. I thought they would finally break up, but no luck. When she realized how much their fight brought us together, Rachel apologized and fake cried a bit and BOOM they were back together again. I always try to give my songs a happy ending though, so not my life, my fantasy.

Percy made a sarcastic joke about them breaking up and him going out with me (I wish) but unfortunately Rachel doesn't understand sarcasm very well. She started freaking out about how he was too close to me. If I were in her spot I would have understood his joke.

Rachel can't stand any music that isn't Justin Bieber, a Glee version of something, and ironically, Taylor Swift.** (A/N Sorry I know Rachel would never like that stuff but she needs to be snobby) **Rachel will never be able to understand Percy's life the way I do. She can't possibly understand what it is like to be a demigod. She thinks it's all playing with swords and going on quests. Well news flash for all you Rachel types out there it usually gets you killed in horrible, painful ways. We both had to deal with the evil step-parent. Rachel grew up as an only child in an extremely rich household.

Rachel is the stereotypical head cheerleader/whore and I'm your average teenage daughter of Athena, smart but not nerdy, pretty but not gorgeous. My biggest wish is for Percy to realize what a snobby jerk Rachel is and finally figure out he should be with me.

I will never understand what he sees in her. I am so much better for him. Why must Aphrodite torture me!

I love how Percy looks amazing in anything he wears; I will never understand why Rachel tries to make him wear those ridiculous blazers and dress shirts everyday. We were finally spending time alone together again and he talked about all the problems with his relationship with Rachel. It just made me think about how easy our relationship would be. It would be easier than breathing, completely natural, and effortless.

Percy has a dazzling smile. Perfectly straight and sparkling white teeth, and it's contagious, you can't help but smile back, that is unless you are Rachel or my mother. Ever since he started going out with her he has been smiling less and less but when I got him away from her he finally smiled his perfect smile again. He shouldn't be with a girl like her, she only causes him problems.

When he realizes that she is wrong for him I'll be waiting for him.

Whenever he gets upset no matter what time it is he knows he can come to Cabin 6 and talk to me. I can always cheer him up. I know his secret dreams that he doesn't dare to tell Rachel because he knows she will say it is ridiculous and make him give it up.

One day he will figure out how bad she is for him and come to me ready to start our relationship at last, and I'll be waiting.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
_  
_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

**(A/N) that's chapter 3!**

**Me: Yay that was a good chapter!**

**Silena: Oh my gawds Annabeth I can't believe how sweet and sad that is! punches Percy How could you put her through that?**

**Percy: I'm sorry?**

**Silena: YOU SHOULD BE!**

**Percy: I'm getting scared again**


	6. I'd Lie

**A/N **

**Me: This is one of my favorite songs!**

**Annabeth: What song?**

**Me: The song you are about to write!**

**Percy: I'm still really confused…**

**Annabeth: mutters Seaweed Brain**

**Silena: Annabeth be nice! That's no way to get a guy to ask you out!**

**Annabeth: SHUT UP!**

**Percy: Um, are you really Taylor Swift?**

**Me: YES SHE IS! **

**Percy: Oh...um...Annabeth remember that time I said Taylor Swift was really pretty?**

**Annabeth: Yah…**

**Percy: blushing I still mean that**

**Silena; Awhhhhhhhhhhh! Percy that is soooooooo sweet! I wish Charlie was like that! Oh no! I forgot we have a date in Elysium in two hours and that barely gives me enough time to do my make-up! Disappears**

**Annabeth: I will never understand Aphrodite's kids!**

Chapter 4

I'd Lie

I always have to change the real story a little to fit the song and make sure it doesn't sound too similar to my life. Even if everyone is stupid enough to not notice I'm a world wide country star eventually if they get enough clues they will figure it out.

When Percy offered me a ride to camp from my boarding school in New York I was ecstatic. I knew that if he was inviting me to come with him that meant Rachel was not which made me very happy, even if she's only gone for a few days. Percy was telling me how his school year was going so far but I have no idea what he said, I was too busy getting lost in his beautiful, sea green eyes.

I do remember him telling that even though they had been together for a year and a half and even though he said he did, he didn't love Rachel. He said if he wasn't in love now he probably never would be. I think I said something about there still being a chance for him to fall in love. I'm not really sure though I couldn't focus because I was so excited that he didn't love Rachel, and the ADHD thing. I laughed but on the inside I prayed to every god and goddess, besides my mother, that I could think of that he was wrong about never falling in love. We had the windows of his car open and he attempted to smooth down his wild hair.

He tells terrible jokes all the time but I just pretend to think it's hilarious. The last time Rachel told him something wasn't funny they got in a fight, Percy saying she had no sense of humor, Rachel saying he was extremely immature. One of the ways I can calm him down is singing to him. For some reason he loves listening to me sing and I know all his favorite songs that he would never tell Rachel because of her VERY limited taste in music.

Percy's favorite color is blue not green, his mom makes all his food blue and if you watch him eating at camp he is always drinking blue Coke. He was born on the _18__th_not the 17th. He doesn't have a sister but his mom is very pretty and he does have his father's eyes which I thank Poseidon for everyday. If anyone asked me beside Thalia I would say that I have no interest at all in Percy Jackson. Like I said before I can't make it too similar to my life.

Percy is so oblivious to his surroundings. The only reason he ever realized Rachel was into him was because she tends to get frustrated and shout any thought out that pops into her head. She got fed up with him not figuring it out and finally started shouting at him. I wish I could do that, I am one of the toughest, most feared campers at Camp Halfblood, but when I'm around Percy I get nervous and shy which is very unlike me.

If only he knew how I felt about him.

Seaweed Brain thinks that because he defeated Kronos and is the Savior of Olympus that he always has to be brave and that he can never cry. If he is going to cry he usually goes for a swim and wills himself to get wet so no one can tell. I always know when he is upset though. I will never let anyone besides Thalia know I love him and want him for myself.

Whenever he comes near me my heart starts racing and I have to hold my breath. He makes me so nervous and jumpy, though that might just be the demigod part of me but I'm pretty sure it's part Percy.

He has a lot of talents he never told anyone besides me. Rachel still doesn't know that he can play guitar. The first thing I think when I get up every morning is how gorgeous he is. Then I get for the day and pray to Aphrodite for a miracle.

If anyone asked me if I loved him, I would have to lie.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the Seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the Seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Oh, and he kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_If you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie_

**A/N That's the end of yet another chapter.**

**Me: That's my favorite of all your songs Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: IT'S NOT MY SONG**

**Percy:…**


	7. Picture to Burn

A/N heyy guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been super busy the next 2 chapters r gonna have Luke!

Me: Yay more story!

Percy: NOOOO!

Annabeth: groans

Me: and Luke is in this chapter!

Percy: furious WHAT?

Me: why are you so upset Percy?

Percy: ummm…uhh… he betrayed us all!

Me: I thought you forgave him for that, the real reason you're upset wouldn't have anything to do with, oh I don't know, Annabeth, would it?

Percy and Annabeth: blush

Me: On with the story!

Chapter 5

Picture to Burn

I lied one song is about Luke.

When I was young I had fantasy about living happily ever after with Luke. Obviously it didn't come true though. He was too selfish to have a real relationship with. I mean come on, he betrayed me and camp to get power for gods' sake! Too bad I didn't realize that when I was seven. He told his friends I was obsessive and crazy whenever I got mad at him. After our final fight I told everyone he was gay.

He had this stupid, old pickup truck that was basically falling apart, it was a screaming metal death trap. I loved it. He never let me drive it though. One day I was sitting by Thalia's Pine when I saw him drive by with some random Aphrodite chick. The thing that shocked me was SHE was driving! Then he tried to lie to me and tried to come up with some excuses. One thing he and Percy have in common is they both are very bad liars. I was so furious I ran to my cabin, ripped down all the pictures of us that decorated the walls around my bunk, and burned them. I only wish he had watched me do it.

When I get mad or sad I almost never cry. I just say a prayer to my mother and Nemesis** (a/n she is the goddess of revenge but if you r a pjo fan you already knew that)**, and start planning my revenge. I considered going out with all his friends but decided against it. I remember thinking if he came anywhere near me I would have my mother attack him with a giant owl, I just made it my dad in the song because that's kind of stereotypical for a dad to be that protective, I doubt my dad would really care.

Even if my mom didn't do anything to him everyone at camp knows that I am one dangerous demigod. He would be in the infirmary for a very long time if he tried anything with me.

No matter what I did I couldn't stop thinking about that old truck…

I HATE THAT TRUCK!

_State the obvious_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine; you won't mind if i say, by the way..._

_I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. _

_There's no time for tears_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From goin' out with all of your best friends._

_And if you come around_

_Saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be _

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. _

_And if you're missing me_

_You better keep it to yourself_

_Cuz coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health _

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard _

_I really really hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn _

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

_you're just another picture to burn_

_Baby, burn..._

**A/N That's it folks! Well not really, that's it for this chapter anyway.**

**Me: See Percy you weren't even in that one!**

**Percy: I still don't like Luke!**

**Me: Well then it's a good thing she wasn't singing a love song about him, she only sings those about you **

**Annabeth: I don't sing love songs about anyone!**

**Me: Hmmmm maybe I'll have you sing one about someone else besides Percy and Luke…. Mwahahahah**

**Percy: Annabeth?**

**Annabeth: Ya Percy?**

**Percy: I'm getting scared…again**

**Annabeth: facepalm Oh Seaweed Brain! What happened to all that courage you had against Kronos?**

**Percy: I dunno…**

**Annabeth: ughh! This is gonna be a long story.**

**Me: Yes it is!**


	8. Mean

**Hello I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy anyway here's a new chapter that isn't based on Percy and it actually has dialogue-GASP!**

**Chapter 6**

**Mean**

**Annabeth POV**

I'd just run back to my cabin from the arena to pick up my cap of invisibility when I heard someone crying. Opening the door I discovered it was my half-sister, Christy. She is 9 years old and has the Athena trademark blonde hair and gray eyes, which were red from crying.

"What's wrong Christy?" I asked her.

"Drew… sniff…me…sniff…ugly…sniff…nerd…" she said through her tears. I gathered that Drew had called her an "ugly nerd". Someone needs to teach that, excuse my language, bitch a lesson. Just because she's an Aphrodite girl doesn't mean she can pick on all the other campers. I'm going to kick her ass all the way Greece next time I see her, but first I should probably deal with my sobbing sister…

"Oh Christy, I know sometimes insults hurt as much as the swords and knives we use in the arena. You're not ugly and you're not a nerd. You have the gorgeous blonde curls all Athena children have and beautiful gray eyes. The only reason Drew thinks you're a nerd is because you actually have an I.Q. higher than 70, unlike her. The only way she can do simple math is when she's buying clothes. You are much prettier and smarter than her! She's just mean and needs to pick on other people to feel good about herself." I said in an effort to comfort her.

"She…said…no one…will…ever…like…me!" She whined

"That's a lie! Plenty of people like you already! Someone probably teased her when she was younger and now she's doing the same to you. Just remember, you can't let it get to you and make sure you never do it to anyone. Now I'm going to have a little chat with Drew."

I walked up behind Drew wearing my magic Yankees cap and, unsurprisingly, heard her gossiping with her "friends".

"She's so ugly, I mean, gray eyes? How cliché is that? Once I heard her try to sing, emphasis on _try_! She's worse tha Taylor Swift! And like what kind of name is Annabeth? Her biggest problem is that she needs to stop drooling over Percy Jackson, he's way too hot for _her _and he has a girlfriend! She's such a loser" That's when I snapped, how dare she insult my name and talk about Percy like that! I got a bit closer to her, still invisible, and drew my knife.

The next thing I knew I had her pinned against a tree with my knife at her neck.

"Ok listen here you little bitch" I growled at her, "You are the loser. You don't even have the courage to say those things to my face. You're pathetic! Some day in the future you're going to discover that no one cares about your bitter old opinions. And I do **not** drool over Percy. You're a liar and you're going to be alone in life unless you learn to be a decent person. Did I mention that you're mean yet? Cuz you are! So just stay away from my siblings and away from me or you might find yourself in a similar position to this again!" With that being said i sheathed my knife and stomped away.

As I walked away I noticed how many people were upset about having been picked on by Drew. I tried to cheer up a few but realized it wasn't working. They needed to see Drew get a taste of her own medicine. She needed to be knocked down a few notches and get humiliated the way she embarrassed everyone else. And I knew the perfect (famous) person to do it. I ran back to my cabin to start working on Taylor's next song.

Everything was ready for Taylor's surprise concert. I had told Chiron that I had a special performance prepared for camp and promised that it in no way would endanger the safety of the camp. I just had to find a private place to put on my makeup and pop in my contacts. I settled on Artemis's cabin, no one was there and (hopefully) Artemis wouldn't mind since it was for a good cause.

In the amphitheater I stood backstage and waited for Chiron to introduce me, as soon as I heard screaming and clapping I headed on stage.

"Hey everyone! I have a special song for y'all tonight it's dedicated to Christy from the Athena cabin but it was inspired by Drew from the Aphrodite cabin" I saw Drew with her little stuck up smile and assumed she was bragging about being the inspiration for a Taylor Swift song even though she hates Taylor Swift.

"Drew why don't you come up here with me while I perform _your _song?"

She quickly made her way to the stage and made a big show of hugging me and acting all buddy-buddy with me. Finally she stepped aside and I started the song.

_You, with your words like knives _

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like a nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

_Well you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean? _

As I finished the last line I turned toward her and was completely satisfied with her expression. She looked as if someone had just told her that they were going to pop her eyes out of her head and scramble them like eggs. On the other hand, all the campers looked happy and were laughing.

Mission accomplished!


	9. The Concert

**A/n heyy ppl! Sorry I haven't updated in a while my mother has been flipping out a lot recently. This chapter isn't a song but it's still part of the story, thanks ****Jaime Daughter of Artemis**** for this idea!**

**Me: STORY TIME!**

**Percy & Annabeth: Groan**

**Percy: WHY? **

**Me: Cuz it's fun! Plus you and Rachel get to go to a Taylor Swift concert!**

**Annabeth: WHAT?**

**Me: Oh relax you'll be there too, you'll just have …ummm better seats than them… cuz you'll be on stage ;)**

**Annabeth: I AM NOT TAYLOR SWIFT!**

**Me: YES YOU ARE NOW GET ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!**

Chapter 6

The Concert

APOV

I had a feeling that something is about to go extremely wrong. Being not only a demigod, but also a daughter of Athena, I'm usually right about these things. "Taylor" is about to start a nation-wide tour **(a/n nationwide is on your side ) **and I almost feel like I would rather fight a third Titan War than travel around advertising myself to all the monsters in the country and leaving Percy for the whole summer. Oh great here comes Rachel…I wonder what she wants.

"Hi Annabeth!" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"What do you want bitch?" I replied icily

"Hmm not very friendly now are we? Maybe that's why Percy picked me over you" she smirked

OK, NOW I'm mad, as I reached for my knife in my pocket so I could slice through her she started giggling.

"For a daughter of Athena you're not very smart are you? That only works on monsters silly Annabeth!"

"Really? I didn't realize you didn't qualify as a monster you _self-centered, snobby, egotistical, bitchy sl-_"

"ANNABETH!"

I turned around to see Percy fuming behind me.

"Percy it's not what you thi-"

"Oh baby it was terrible, I just came over to talk to her and she started yelling at me!" Rachel said, fake tears running down her cheeks and draping herself all over him.

"Annabeth, I don't know what your problem is but just leave Rachel alone! What did she ever do to you?" he said angrily with Rachel smirking behind him

"I just wanted to tell her about the concerts and she started reaching for her knife like I was some kind of monster!"

"That's not what happened-wait, what concert?"

"Well actually it's concerts, Daddy got us tickets to all the Taylor Swift concerts in her tour and is letting us use our tour bus since Percy can't fly, our song is Today Was A Fairytale. Who knows what will happen with just me and Percy all alone, all summer." I didn't even want to think about what she was implying.

"You're going to every concert?" I panicked

"Yeah we are, jealous?"

"Oh yeah…it's so unfair!" (not)

This is horrible I'm going to have to see them being all lovey-dovey for the rest of the summer. I do know one thing though; I will **not** be singing Today Was A Fairytale!

"Well we'd better start packing right baby?" she said to Percy

"Umm yeah…honey" he replied blushing, he always gets embarrassed when she calls him anything like baby or sweetie etc. And with that they walked off in the direction of Percy's cabin.

This is a disaster! I mean seeing Taylor Swift on TV every once in a while is fine but they are going to be in the front row, at every concert, with backstage passes. There is no way Percy is a big enough Seaweed Brain to not realize it's me. This is going to be worse than fighting Kronos!

**Still Annabeth's POV**

Well, here I am standing backstage waiting to perform in front of millions of people, including the guy I love and the girl I hate. This is going to be a fun night.

I walked on stage and received many loud cheers, screams, and even a few marriage proposals.

"Hi everyone!" I said with a slight southern drawl, "How are y'all doin' tonight? I'll be starting with Better than Revenge from my new album."(Honestly I just wanted to sing songs where Rachel was the bad guy) **A/n yes I know that if she hadn't written Speak Now yet the album wouldn't be out but just go along with it for the sake of the story! K? Thx**

I remember writing this song…

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

_Time for revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._

_I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

Right after we defeated Kronos I had Percy right where I wanted him. I had his birthday planned out, I had a cake for him, we would go to the beach, and we would finally kiss again! But when I walked into the pavilion I discovered that while I had been planning Rachel had gone in and stolen my man.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

I wouldn't have suspected that she would have stolen him from me, I never thought she was that heartless. I guess I underestimated her. She had to have known how much it would hurt me but she didn't care. She underestimated who she was stealing from, I reserve my knife for monsters, training, and people who steal or mess with my things.

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_But she's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

She's not as sweet and nice as everyone thinks she is. She's just a good actress. Everyone knows she's a whore though. 

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Her parents obviously neglected to tell her that if you take things from people they won't like you. She's a spoiled brat! She should just remember that even though I'm not a daughter of Nemesis, I always get my revenge

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_

_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

She acts like she's perfect and like she can do anything or go anywhere. She acts like I'm just a passing phase in Percy's life. 

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go_

_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

Since neither her parents or her teachers at her stupid finishing school are going to teach her about life I guess it's my job. She thinks just because she's rich and she can bully people into doing what she wants that she is sophisticated but her vintage dresses won't make her dignified. 

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_But she's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but haven't you heard_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but I always get the last word_

She just rolls her eyes at me but she doesn't realize that I am biding my time until I can get my revenge.

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'cause I don't think you do._

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do_

_I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_

_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

I finished the song and everyone was screaming. I looked over and noticed how cozy Percy and Rachel looked and almost exploded.

(**Time skip)**

After singing more songs that I had written for Percy that trashed Rachel it was time for the last song.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony of summer air_

Ok so there was no balcony, but I was trying to make it fit into the Romeo and Juliet theme. We _were_ only 12 when we met though.

Everyone in the audience starts to sing along with me.

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gown_

_I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwin' pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

I thought Percy was my personal Romeo until that bitch he calls his girlfriend came along. Even though my dad liked Percy my mother still tried to keep us apart and constantly told him to stay away from me.

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be your princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Again, just going with the Romeo and Juliet thing

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cuz we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while _

We used to sneak out to the lake to hang out but garden sounds better in this context. If we were caught we would have been literally dead because the harpies would have eaten us.

_Cuz you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be your princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me_

_They're tryin' to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

My mother tried to tell me that I didn't like Percy and to tell me what I was feeling but she was wrong. I know Percy was scared of my mom but we would have found away around her if he hadn't been stolen from me.

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wonderin' if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

The ending is like my fantasy where we just run off into the sunset not caring what anyone else said. Too bad it was only a fantasy.

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Cuz we were both young when I first saw you_

When I finished the song I was starting to cry. I had been watching Percy the whole time and at the line where Romeo proposes he got down on one knee, pulled out a ring and asked Rachel to marry him.

**A/n end of chapter! I would like to say thank you to the one person who answered my poll question! I don't know who you are but thanks!**


	10. Speak Now

**a/n hey everyone! We've reached the end! I was going to wait until I finished the first chapter of the sequel to post this but due to popular demand I've decided to post this first! Thanks for reading!**

The day had come, Percy's wedding day…ugh! I can't even say it without shuddering. I wore a sea green dress, the exact color of Percy's eyes. In my small beaded purse I packed my knife and a tube of lip gloss. I could see Rachel's snobby parents standing together greeting the guests wearing matching outfits, Mrs. Dare wore a pastel pink dress and Mr. Dare wore a gray suit with a tie the same shade of pink as Mrs. Dare's dress. I could also see Grover, the Stolls, Nico, Thalia, and all our other friends from camp goofing around in the front hall of the church. I could hear Rachel screaming at one of her bride's maids somewhere in the church about the way her hair looked. She ran out of the bridal room and went to get her mother's help. Her dress was VERY ugly. She looked like she was wearing a fancy French pastry. I can't imagine this is what Percy had expected his wedding to be like. As I tried to enter the church I was stopped by a man in a suit with the Dare Inc. logo embroidered on it holding a clip board.

"Name please" he said roughly

"Annabeth Chase"

After quickly scanning the list he looked up and said "Your name isn't here Miss, I'm sorry you'll have to leave."

"I'm Percy's best friend! I have to be on the list!" I said angrily.

"Oh, I know who you are now, Miss Dare, soon to be Mrs. Jackson, told me that you have been uninvited, now please step aside and let the guests through."

I couldn't believe it Percy's "lovely" bride to be had uninvited me! I mentally cursed myself for not bringing my magic Yankees hat. I waited for the security man to look away and quickly slipped into the church, hiding behind the curtains. Normally I wouldn't crash a wedding but I can't let Percy marry Rachel, she is completely wrong for him. From my hiding place I could hear the organ start to play but it didn't sound like any wedding march, it sounded like a death march. I saw Rachel floating down the aisle as if she had just been crowned Miss America. Percy must be wishing ANYONE else but Rachel was walking down the aisle, maybe even me. Maybe I could convince him to run away with me, we could meet at the back door of the church and run.

I heard the preacher start the ceremony, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to…." I couldn't let this happen, Percy can't marry this monster! "If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace" There is a long silence and I realized this is my last chance with Percy. I stood slowly and could feel my hands shaking. Everyone stared at me, horrified but I could only look at Percy.

"Percy, I've loved you since we first met when we were 12. I've always loved you and until Rachel showed up I always thought we would be together, but we're not, we've barely even talked to each other since you started going out with her. I miss you Seaweed Brain, and I love you. I know I'm telling all of this to you too late but I had to let you know, I'll always be your Wise Girl." And with that I ran from the church crying.

Percy's POV

Annabeth loves me... Annabeth LOVES me! At that moment I realized I didn't really love Rachel, I could see all of her flaws, her bossiness, her selfishness, her vainness , wow that's a lot of ness', stupid ADHD!

"Wow did she really think she could change anything? We're in love; she's just a stupid little nerd who decided to play dress up today." Rachel sneered, "Come on Percy, kiss me!"

Everyone looked at me, "No!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? "She shrieked

"I'm can't marry you, you're a spoiled brat and I love Annabeth"

"WHAT? PERCY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT! I'M PERFECT!"

"No you're not, Annabeth is." I walked back down the aisle and out of the church.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I heard Rachel scream

"I'm going to go find my Wise Girl"

I walked toward the beach and heard someone singing and playing guitar. It actually sounded like Taylor Swift, she looked like her too, but it couldn't be! What would she be doing here? Taylor's twin looked up, it was Annabeth!

"I'm sorry I messed up you wedding" she said softly

"No Wise Girl you didn't mess it up, I'm glad you were there, you saved me from making the worst mistake of my life. I didn't say yes, Rachel is a spoiled snob, I've always loved you. I've always been your Seaweed Brain" Wow…I didn't know I could say anything that…sappy. I could see the tears forming in Annabeth's eyes. She started to speak but I cut her off with a kiss, it felt like my brain was melting, it was amazing. I probably would have just sat there all night if Annabeth hadn't spoken.

"I love you Seaweed Brain" she whispered

"I love you too Wise Girl" I whispered back, "What was that song you were singing before I got here?"

"Do you want to hear it?" she asked turning red

"Yeah it sounded great"

"Let me just add one bit to the end"

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she, is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be _

_I lose myself in a day dream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Fun gestures are exchanged _

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me don't ya?_

_Don't say yes run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Don't say yes run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said speak now _

_Oohh lalalala la ohhh oohh_

_I hear the preacher say _

_Speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's a silence there's my last chance _

_I stand up with shaky hands _

_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but_

_I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_And you say let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said speak now_

We sat in silence for a moment

"That sounded great!" I said "You sound a lot like-"

"Taylor Swift?" she said cutting me off

"Um, yeah actually"

"Wait here a minute" she said running off.

A few minutes later someone walked up to me, someone who looked a whole lot like Taylor Swift.

"Hiya Percy!" she said with her slight southern accent "Do you recognize me?"

"Annabeth?"

"Good job Seaweed Brain!" she giggled, "Isn't it weird that no one has ever noticed? All I do is pop in blue contacts, put on some make up, and talk with a southern accent."

I was shocked. I couldn't say anything for a good 15 minutes. I guess some would say I was star struck. When I could finally speak I said the first thing that popped into my kelp filled head,

"You're right, Rachel's dress did look like a dessert"

"You are such a Seaweed Brain" she laughed.

We spent the rest of the night talking about her secret, her songs, and Taylor Lautner(she didn't really go out with him). She explained the meanings of all her songs and how almost all of them were written about me. When we ran out of things to talk about we just cuddled under the stars and looked at the constellations like we used to. And I could tell that it was the start of something incredible.

**A/N Thanks for reading everyone! Thanks to all my reviewers, without you I never would have had the motivation to actually finish the story! Bye for now!**

**Love,**

**IamAthena**

**PS I'm starting several new stories so stay tuned!**


End file.
